Just Another Day in Gotham
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: "Run!" Echoed through the filthy Gotham alley. Two pairs of filthy sneakers pounded on the slime covered ground, followed by eight pairs of boots. Two panting breaths from aching lungs that screamed for air were lost in the howling wind. A new villain is in Gotham, and everyone is about to go down in flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So a lot of people said I should do more Dick/Babs relationship in Gotham stories after one of my last ones. I think this is another really realistic thing of what could happen in Gotham (you know, since it's Gotham). I had this idea from a long time ago and I finally felt like sitting down and putting it into writing. Sorry if it sucks… Let me know what you think! **

"Run!" Echoed through the filthy Gotham alley. Two pairs of filthy sneakers pounded on the slime covered ground, followed by eight pairs of boots. Two panting breaths from aching lungs that screamed for air were lost in the howling wind. "Come on!" The boy yelled to his companion. "We have to keep moving, they can't catch us!" His ebony hair stuck to his face, dripping sweat and blood.

"It ran down here!" A voice sounded close behind them, not even close to out of breath. "Get it!"

Sapphire eyes flashed to the left to meet Emerald ones. "Listen Babs you need to get out of here! They don't want you!"

"I'm not leaving you! Forget it!" Came the gasping response. "We can do this, just keep running. Were almost to the city limits!" Her scarlet hair was stained brown from mud and something unspeakable. Her black tank top and pink pajama pants were coated in the muck and torn beyond recognition. Her jacket had long since been abandoned to throw off the dogs tracking them, and a deep scratch ran down her pale arm. Her companion had never thought she looked more beautiful.

The boy nodded and ran on, pushing his muscles to the limit. Like his companion he was coated in muck, blue pajamas almost unrecognizable. A long cut ran along his forehead and over his left eye while a small plastic bullet was lodged in his side. Only adrenaline and his friend kept him going at this point.

"We've got them now!" The voice echoed again and both teens shuddered with suppressed fear.

They rounded another corner and gasped. "No." The boy whispered. A solid brick wall greeted them. "No, this is not happening. No!" He screamed, barley holding on.

"Dick, calm down!" Barbra Gordon screamed, terrified tears streaming down her face. "We need to run back!" They both ran for the alley entrance but were greeted by an evil chuckle.

"I've got you now little gypsy. Bet you thought you could get away from me, avoid being cleansed from the Earth. I'll admit, you lead us on quite a chase through the sewers, might have even made it, who knows?" A man stepped in to the dark alley, out of the shadows. A knife was in his hand, a cruel smirk on his face. His boots were pitch black along with his leather jacket and Kevlar infused jeans. His shirt was bulging with the pure muscle underneath, a bright red color. A darker reddish brown stained his knuckles. His eyes were an even darker brown, almost black shade. The boy shuddered when those eyes traced over his lithe form.

"Get away from us!" He yelled angrily, "What did we do to you?"

The man chuckled and took a step forward, laughing as the two teens took one back. "She didn't do anything. Yet. You on the other hand, well… you were born."

"That's not a crime!" The girl yelled indignantly, stepping in front of her companion protectively.

The man took another step closer, "It is when you're a gypsy ma'am." He snapped his fingers and seven others appeared behind him. "Now, we have proof that it has put you under its spell, so were just going to return you to your father. He's the commissioner right? A respectable man. No harm will come to you." He said, moving to step around her.

"No." She said defiantly, moving to block his path. "I am under no spell. I will not let you kill him." Her eyes flashed with suppressed emotion.

The man chuckled. "Ma'am, you don't really have a choice in the matter. The thing about these gypsies is you can't tell a spell is being casted on you until it's too late. Now, please move." The man's held danger in it, though it remained mostly polite.

"No. I won't-"The girl started before the boy jumped in.

"Babs, maybe you should listen to him! Get out of here! Go home!" The boy begged.

"Not without you! I will not leave you alone with these men! They will kill you!" The girl cried, the tears streaming down her face leaving clear tracks among the muck.

"Babs, their going to kill me anyways. Get out of here while they still let you! Go! Please go!" Tears ran down his as well, mixing with the blood and dripping red onto the ground. Thunder rolled overhead and a sudden flash of lightning illuminated the alley for a single second.

The man sighed, turning to his men. "You two, grab the girl. Return her to her father unharmed." The men nodded and stepped forward.

"No!" The girl cried backing away slowly. "No!" The two men lunged at her. Weak and tired she could not defend herself as they grabbed her and pulled her back. "No! No! Let me go you jerks, let me go!" She hollered until a man roughly threw a hand around her mouth.

"Hey stop that! Let her go!" The boy screamed charging at the men to defend his friend. He attacked until another few men pushed him down away from the ginger. "Hey, let her go!"

The man sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wish you two would stop making this so difficult on yourselves." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Taser. Without even the slightest regret he shot it at the young ebony. A long shriek of pain echoed through the alley. Rain started falling on the group and lightning flashed again.

"Dick!" The girl screamed, biting her captor and trying to force her way past the men to her friend's side. "Dick!"

The ebony lay twitching on the ground, still conscious but in extreme pain. The man walked up and knelt down next to him. He slowly drew his fist back and punched the young boy in the face.

"No! Stop! Stop it! He has not done anything! Stop it! No, Dick!" The ginger screamed, crying for her best friend. The man punched him again and again in the face. Laughing a few of the others shuffled over and began kicking him in the chest and legs. The boy feebly tried to curl in on himself. "Stop it! Dick! Dick! No, no no! Please stop! Help! Somebody help us!"

After a few minutes the assault began to wind down, but by then the thirteen year old was almost unrecognizable. His companion sobbed helplessly in the arms of the two men, still weakly struggling.

The man walked up and lightly gripped her chin. "Now Ma'am, there is absolutely nothing to cry about. It's a filthy gypsy; it was never your friend! It was only a matter of time before it betrayed you, it's better this way. Someday you might even thank me for this."

"I will _never_ thank you for this." The girl snarled, glaring at the man.

The man smirked, and patted her head like she was an insolent child. "That's what they all say."

She glared at him, and jumped up and bit his hand. "I'm not them. You will regret this, I promise you that."

The man growled and rubbed his now bleeding hand angrily. He turned to the two men holding her away from the boy. "Take her back to her father. See she gets there unharmed or I will have your heads."

"Yes sir." The two brutes said in unison before heading out.

"Wait! Wait!" The girl screamed as she was dragged away. The man sighed and held his hand up to stop his men. "What are you going to do to him?" She asked fearfully.

"Same thing we do to all of the gypsy scum, burn them alive." The man answered casually before signaling the men to continue. "No! No! Dick! Dick! Please no! No!" The heart broken girl cried as she was dragged away.

The man sighed and walked back over to the beaten teen in front of him. He ran his hand through the blood soaked hair and smirked at the whimper that came from the action. "Ready gypsy?" He asked. Not waiting for a response, he lifted the abused teen up and slung him over his shoulders, ignoring the groan of pain. "Let's move out men!" He said to the group, beginning the march out of the alley.

-dg+bg-dg+bg-dg+bg-

A little while later two sapphire eyes struggled open. The boy, Richard Grayson, was lying face down in a crowded pitch black room. The freezing air bit into his lungs when he breathed and it stank of blood, sweat, and muck. Cries of fear and pain echoed in the room. The boy was tied with a thick rope around his ankles to another teen on one side and a young child on the other. Seeing him awake the little girl no older than three lifted her arms up begging to be held. Obliging the boy scooped her up and held her tight, looking around for any immediate danger with a trained eye. Observing that he was safe for the moment he relaxed, lying down still cradling the young girl. After a while the rest of the group settled down as well, knowing that it was the calm before the storm.

-dg+bg-dg+bg-dg+bg-

At the same time in another part of Gotham, two shattered emerald eyes starred sadly at Bruce Wayne from her father's side. The billionaire playboy nodded at her, his eyes closed in pain from the news. At his side a ten year old cried silently, his green eyes leaking for his adopted older brother.

-dg+bg-dg+bg-dg+bg-

The next day, the underground cell was tense, all in it sensing that the calm was over, the storm had arrived. With a bang the only door flew open, in the doorway stood the man in black. His eyes swept over the group. "Show time gypsies!" He crooned happily and everyone shivered. The man snapped his fingers and his seven followers silently appeared, guns ready to control the group. "What are you all waiting for? It's time to get a move on, start the day! Up and at 'em!"

The group cautiously struggled to their feet and began the treck out of the cell and out of the warehouse building they were being held in. After a few miles of struggling to walk with the ropes around their ankles, the group of around fifty people reached the road that would lead to the center of Gotham. After a few more miles a steady murmur rose up. Minutes later the group reached Central Park.

The group silently observed the unhappy crowd, it seemed like most of the city had been forced to show up, that had gone silent since their arrival. All were dressed in black. All of the faces were starring solemnly at them, and it was not hard for the unfortunate fifty to tell why. In the center of the park, a large podium had been built. On it were tanks of gasoline and boxes of matches. More of the men in black's followers were posted everywhere, controlling the crowd.

The man in black marched up the stage and motioned to the reporter to start a report. After an angry staring contest that was ended when a gun was pointed at the unfortunate lady's face she did. "This is Kimberly Press of Gotham News. Today is a tragic day in Gotham History as this bastar-"She started before being cut off with a backhand to the face by her personal guard.

"There," The man said after the crew hatefully pointed the camera to the stage. He grabbed a microphone and addressed the crowd. "My name is-"He started before being cut off by the crowd.

"No one cares looney!"

"We have enough crazies in Gotham!"

"Get out of here!"

The man sighed and motioned to a guard. Said guard took his gun and shot it into the air until the park was silent. "There. My name is The Cleaner. I am here to help you rid your city of the filth that lives in it." Again the crowd was sent into an uproar.

"That's why we have Batman idiot!"

"Get the people in Arkham, leave these guys alone!"

"Oh, so we're filth now?"

"Get out of here!"

The man sighed and again the guard's action was repeated. When the crowd was quiet enough the man continued. "I'm sure you all know why you're here. The gypsies that have infested your city are going to burn!"

He said it like he deserved a prize, like he was a gift to Gotham. His men cheered, but the rest of the city was silent, all glaring hatefully at the man as if hoping he would spontaneously combust. As if it had been rehearsed, the crowd all showed him the finger all Gothamites know and love.

"Get out of here!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Bats is going to throw you in Arkham, might want a head start!"

On stage the man scowled and motioned to the guards, smiling evilly. The guard slowly approached the group of captives, walking up and down the line until he found the one his boss wanted. He unsheathed his knife and cut the boy out of the group, ignoring his struggles and the struggles of his fellow captives. The goon tied the boy's wrists and rebound his ankles before dragging him up the stage. Immediately the crowd again was sent into an uproar.

"Now," the man crowed. "Many of you know this boy. The so-called Prince of Gotham, Richard Grayson. The Last Flying Grayson. A pretty acceptable person of your society, except for one thing. It's a gypsy. Now, we believe we may have caught it before it cast his spells too thickly. A little while longer and I may have been singing a different tune. This insolent creature shall be the first to die!"

The crowd screamed in anger and pushed against the guards. Fights broke out, but the crowd was out skilled and was eventually subdued. "Now, now, now, none of that. We still have others to get through, this is only the first. Let the cleansing begin!"

Two goons came onto the stage and grabbed the struggling boy, dragging him to the gasoline. The crowd watched silently, the News caster sadly recording, the captives weeping. "No!" A voice hollered at the top of her lungs, cutting through the silence. "No!"

The boy glanced up. "Babs?" He whispered.

"Dick!" The girl shouted, struggling through the crowd.

"Babs!" The boy shouted back, struggling with renewed strength against his captors.

"Restrain her!" The Cleaner ordered, and a few men moved to follow his orders. They were cut off by a small blur with dark hair and green eyes tackling them out of the way.

The girl jumped on the stage and raced to her friend. The boy jumped to his feet and kicked off of his bindings, racing to her. They met in the middle, faces flushed and happy smiles on their faces. "Hey." They said at the same time. The inseparable duo missed the glances Commissioner Jim Gordon and Billionaire Bruce Wayne exchanged. The crowd silently awed, and the news crew zoomed in on the two.

"Get this brainwashed girl off the stage and bring me the gasoline! This gypsy needs to burn now!" The man screamed, finally losing his cool.

"No!" The girl screamed as they tried to drag her away, until the boy punched the goon holding her in the face the two stood back to back ready to defend themselves against any attacks. The man sighed, it was becoming second nature to him now, and stepped up.

"Ma'am right now you are under a serious spell. You need to back away right now or you will be deemed un-saveable and will have to burn next to him." All of Gotham held their breath and waited for her response.

"Well then you might want to bring over the matches. I'm not going to move, not an inch." The two starred into each other's eyes and all of Gotham smiled.

"Fine." The man said shortly. "You won't have to move, I won't make you. You'll burn right where you're standing. And for what? Nothing, you're insignificant! You could have had something, become something. Instead you let that filthy gypsy sway you. And for that, you will die. Bring over the gasoline and the matches!" He hollered at the goons still on the stage watching nervously.

The goons and hurried to complete their tasks, not wanting to anger their boss any further. The man grabbed one of the tanks of gas and dumped it on the duo, following it by another and then another.

"Last chance to back out," The boy told the girl.

"Not a chance," she whispered back.

Right when the match was about to be lit another voice sounded on the stage. The green eyed, ten year old Jason Todd was casually leaning against a row of gas tanks, glaring at the man. Blood dripped from his nose and he unflinchingly whiped it from his face. "I know Dick-heads a douche, but I'm not denying that I'm his brother so I guess he's infected me too." He sighed. "The jerk." He walked over and hugged his brother, before motioning to the goon. "Hey, you! I need some of the gas stuff on me too I suppose. Gotta make this stuff fair and all that jazz. Go out with a bang and stuff."

Another voice groaned and a blonde head appeared walking smoothly up the steps in a pair of three inch heels, styled blonde hair blowing in the non-existent breeze. "That ginger is my ginger, so I might as well burn too." She observed the gingers companion. "And I suppose that the gypsy is my charity ball partner, so I'm not gonna go all lone wolf on his sorry butt or anything either."

"Bette!" A brunette girl hollered before running on the stage. "That's the cheer captain, we need her!" Ten other girls ran onto the stage after her, nodding vigorously. "If you burn her, you burn us too!"

A big muscular guy ran up, followed by a few others. "That's my girlfriend," The teen said pointing to the brunette.

"Brock!" The girl cheered before kissing him on the lips.

The rest of the boys grumbled something about the boy being on the football team before shuffling over to stand next to him.

A small boy and a small girl stepped up, shaking visibly. "I'm Tim and he's my neighbor. He babysits me a lot and helps me with my homework. I like him."

The girl stood up straighter next to him. "I'm Bette's little sister."

A small sigh sounded and another girl jumped up on the stage, looking uncomfortable. Jason's eyes widened with recognition. "My names not important, but the gypsy's brother is my best friend, so yeah. Light me up too."

A group of other kids stood up, giving their reasons for being there. Soon about half of all of the Gotham teens were standing up, daring the man to try anything. He glared at them all. "Well, you're a hypnotized bunch. Very well. If you all wish to burn for the worthless gypsies sake who am I to refuse."

"He's worth more money then you!" A smart aleck yelled from the group of teens, near the back.

"Bring on the gasoline!" The man yelled, smirking as the parents struggled towards the stage to save their kids. Once they were all suitably soaked he lit a match and held it in the air. "This match will be the first light in the dark city that is Gotham. The-"He began before being cut off by a very sticky and unhappy teenage group.

"Get on with it!" Jason Todd and a few others yelled.

"Were waiting!"

"My shoes!" The cheerleaders cried.

"Not cool man; this was my letterman's jacket!"

"Hurry up!"

"Silence!" The man screamed, finally losing his cool. "Silence!" Once he had the groups attention he continued, eye twitching. "Now, you are all going to burn. Burn! No one's coming to save you, and you have lost the right to back out. Understand? You are all going to die-" He was cut off by a blur racing over and grabbing the match.

Starring at his hand dumbly, he was even more shocked when a batarang hit him in the stomach, wrapping a thick sheet of expandable foam around him. He glanced up to see the entire justice league standing there, glaring at him. The crowd of anxious parents cheered and the teens watched in awe as the heroes descended from the sky. Kimberly Press smiled and resumed casting with renewed vigor.

"Get them!" The man ordered the goons.

"This is not even fair!" Green Arrow cheered, launching an arrow at two of the charging goons, knocking them out instantly.

Before too long the goons were all out and The Cleanser was being loaded up for prison transport. With a nod at Batman the JLA departed, leaving the Dark Knight to handle his city. Nodding back, the hero turned to the commissioner to help organize the cleanup effort. Throughout Gotham, tears were shed as kids were reunited with their parents and the paramedics helped fix the minor injuries that had occurred. Barbra Gordon and Dick Grayson smiled from the stage. After all, it was just another day in Gotham.

**So, let me know what you think. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue:**

The Cleaner sat in a cell, his usual black replaced with the bright orange of the Arkham uniform. The screams of anger and moans of pain from his fellow inmates surrounded him, washing over him and making his fragile grip on sanity slip away further. The man didn't belong here, he was not insane. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was helping people; he should have been made a king, not thrown in prison! It was all that wretched gypsies fault! When the guards realized that he was making the world a better place and released him, the man decided he would go after Richard Grayson first. This time he would not have an easy and relatively painless death.

Screams echoed through the hall, louder than normal and guards ran down past his cell as an explosion went off. Deranged laughter and the sounds of fighting rang towards him, which the man welcomed gladly. Another explosion went off and all was quiet. Someone was whistling a cheerful tune as they walked down the hall in-between the cells and the man strained to see who. The other prisoners in the cells across from him whimpered and pushed back to the edges of their cells, trying to blend into the white walls behind them.

The tune slowed down and suddenly stopped, replaced by the eerie laughter from earlier. All of a sudden a pasty-white man with green hair and blood red lips appeared in front of his cell, pressing his face to the bars. "Yoo-hoo! New dude! Hear your causing trouble in my city, got the bat real riled up! Good on you!" The clown laughed again.

"Thank you. It is nice to see someone appreciates my brilliance." The Cleaner said, proud of himself.

The clown laughed again. "So what're you in for?" The man grinned casually and told him. "Coolio! I haven't heard about a new villain coming out with that big of a bang in ages! You're coming with me! Imagine the fun we can have together!" With that the clown unlocked the cell and the two fled out of Arkham, leaving no trail behind.

By the time the Bat and the Bird arrived it was too late, the clown and the creep were gone. Robin shuddered in the shadows and Batman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Robin, we'll find him."


End file.
